everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cybelle Vedma
}} Cybelle Zora Vedma ''or they/them'' is a 2015-introduced and fanon-only character created and developed by amatoresx. She is the only "daughter" of the current generation's witch from Russian fairy tale The Witch (also alternatively named The Twins and the Snarling Witch), which Andrew Lang included in The Yellow Fairy Book. She is currently attending her Yearbook Year (otherwise known as her third year) at Ever After High in the Kingdom of Ever After and rooms with Scylla Van der Zee. Concerning destiny, Cybelle doesn't have any qualms or second thoughts about her predetermined destiny and is all for fulfilling her mother's role. Though she could technically align herself as a royal because of her opinions on her destiny, Cybelle finds a majority of the royal entourage unbearable and opts to insert herself out of the destiny conflict in general. She's''' neutral''' to the whole debacle, though she's thoroughly enjoyed spectating the conflict intensify throughout her years at Ever After High. At a first glance or encounter, Cybelle may appear aloof, cold, and even downright intimidating.'' ''However, she truly isn't as mean as other people discern her to be, though being distressingly overwhelmed by her mother's expectations for her has done a number on her character. Still, under her hard exterior lies a witch who is spirited and even feisty. Being an evil wicked witch isn't actually her number one goal in life, though she's playfully chaotic '''enough to find joy in using her magic for committing dastardly acts of mischief, as well as demonstrating her possession of an '''immensely huge heart by using her magic to help those in need whenever she can. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence On October 31st, 1997, Cybelle was born to Verochka Vedma (the current generation's witch from The Witch) and a Serbian warlock named Zoran Rasputin, who left Verochka before Cybelle was born. All throughout her childhood and early adolescence, she and her mother have resided in a typical witch hut located deep within the taigas of Russia, where her mother raised and trained her to become an powerful witch. Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits : See Tropes (because i haven't been able to write a proper personality for her oops) Physical Appearance Cybelle is an attractive witch of Russian descent. She has pale, lilac-colored skin and long, dark violet-colored hair that contain highlights of varying shades of indigo and violet. Her eyes are unique-looking, with the sclerae being colored completely black and the irises bright gold in color. Build-wise, she is rather thin, which is accentuated by her statuesque height of 5'8 feet. Other notable traits of Cybelle's appearance include her pointed ears and the beauty mark above her lip (which are a nod to the Wicked Witch trope). She also boasts long and prominent lower-eyelashes. Underneath her eyes are facial markings that appear to be small dots arranged in between each individual eyelash. She also has several facial piercings. Interests & Hobbies :Astrology TBA :Divination TBA :Eldritch Horror TBA :Fashion & Design TBA Abilities & Skills Because she is rather talented witch, Cybelle is capable of performing various magic spells and is very well-versed in dark witchcraft overall. Most witches of her caliber are able to perform spells using verbal incantations and runes, and while Cybelle is perfectly capable of performing spells in such a way, she is also honed her abilities to the point where she is able to perform several spells nonverbally. She's learned different sorts of spells ranging from charms and curses, though she is usually benevolent and uses her magic for good (most of the time anyways). Occasionally, due to her chaotic tendencies, she will use jinxes and curses to stir up trouble for any unfortunate soul who happens to find themself in the wrong place at the wrong time (mostly for shits and giggles). She is also capable of brewing potions, though she doesn't exercise this skill as often as she does with her spells. Supposedly born magical, Cybelle has exhibited other peculiar abilities as well. She possesses a version of clairvoyance where she is able to see into the future in a very particular way, in which every interaction she encounters causes her to see into every possible future outcomes and probabilities, which stem from previously mentioned encounters. While she is unable to see into the clear, definite future, she can choose to influence the present so that the certain branch of future she finds "most favorable" can occur. She is also able to transfer her abilities temporarily to other people, in which she must kiss the other person's hand, which would then allow for that person to momentarily possess her clairvoyant abilities and see the different branches of futures that could occur for them. Think something like Garnet's future vision from Steven Universe. Cybelle has also learned that she possesses immensely powerful pyrokinetic magic, which she is only capable of performing when she finds herself in a state of intense emotion, such as anger. However, she is currently trying to learn how to perform her pyrokinetic magic without needing to be in such conditions. She is successfully only able to create small flickers of fire from her fingers, which isn't technically enough to burn down a huge portion of the Enchanted Forest (which she has done in the past), though it is a cool trick to show off to others. Fairy Tale - The Witch How The Story Goes : Main Article: The Witch How Does Cybelle Come Into It? Cybelle has always been under the impression that her mother, who was the previous generation's witch from the story, gave birth to her after the warlock her mother had supposedly gotten with left her. She always knew that she was a direct descendent of the witch and therefore was always fated to follow in her mother's footsteps and become the next witch in the story. In fact, Cybelle recalls fond memories of her mother teaching her how to conjure basic spells and control her magic. However, that is all false. What Cybelle knows about her origins are all false. She is, in reality, not the true daughter of the previous witch from the story. She is, and will always be, the daughter of the twin brother from the story, and she already had a family of her own before her supposed "mother" came into the picture. In fact, Cybelle lived a completely different life with the family she had. She was even supposed to have a completely different destiny, and was meant to accompany her twin brother in fulfilling the roles as the next twins in The Witch. She had a completely different identity—a different name and face. Her name was Anastasia. Years after the events of The Witch concluded, the brother departed from his twin sister. He'd eventually marry and settle down in his old home with his father. He and his wife had children—a pair of twins, one daughter and one son. The brother received correspondence from his sister announcing she'd visit him after so many years and reconcile with the family, as well as meet her new niece and nephew. She would never arrive. The witch, wanting revenge, seeked out the children who'd wronged her. She found her way to the twin sister from the story, who was traveling to visit her brother and meet his children. The sister was never heard from again, so it's safe to assume the witch killed her. Before she presumably died, the witch interrogated her on her brother's whereabouts. After refusing to reveal her brother's location, the witch used dark magic and forced information from her. Afterwards the witch set out to find the brother and his children using her newly-gained information. Years later, the brother would constantly find himself having to move himself and his family around. He had an eerie feeling that he was always being followed and stalked by someone, but he never had enough concrete evidence to prove so. He found it extremely troubling when he'd witness his daughter having conversations with seemingly no one. Then suddenly, one day, his daughter disappeared. He never personally witnessed his daughter's disappearance, and only knew of it after his son ran back home, fraught with distraught, and announced that he saw his sister "wander off" as if she was "under a trance". An entire search party was formed to search for his daughter's whereabouts, but there were no results. Not a single, physical trace of her had been found. Meanwhile, the witch, who had been watching the happy family from a close distance, traveled back to her home with a new addition to her "family". Opinion on Destiny Cybelle is prideful in the fact that she's meant to fulfill the role of being the next generation's titular witch character in The Witch. Her pride in her destiny basically makes her especially keen on fulfilling said role. Greatly influenced by her mother's power and supposed greatness, as well as her respect for the fairy tale in general, Cybelle wholeheartedly embraces her destiny. Coming from a long line of great witches who've fulfilled their destinies in previous generations, she wishes to carry on the fairy tale tradition and make her mother proud. Parallels TBA Name Pronunciation: sih-BILL zor-AH veed-MAH ''(Cybelle Zorevna Vedma) The name "Cybelle" is the variant of "Cybele", which is the name of the ancient Phrygian nature goddess and Anatolian mother of all gods. Ancient Greeks often associated her with the Greek deities Gaia (the Earth goddess), Rhea (titaness of the harvest), and Demeter (goddess of the harvest). Truthfully, Cybelle herself has no connections with the Phrygian goddess who shares her name. Instead, the name "Cybelle" was chosen for its similarity to the name "Sybil", which means "prophetess" (a nod to Cybelle's clairvoyance and fascination for divination). Cybelle's patronymic is "Zora", although it also serves her her middle name. The name "Zora" is the feminine variation of the name "Zoran", which is a Serbian name meaning "dawn" and "aurora". "Zoran" is also the name of her supposed father who left her and her mother before she was born. Cybelle's surname "Vedma" is simply the Russian word for "witch". There isn't any deep meanings or connections linked to the name. It literally means "witch" (or "hag" in some cases). Due to the simplicity of her naming, Cybelle introduces herself as just "Cybelle Vedma". She signs her name as simply "Cybelle Vedma" as well. Education Class-ics Schedule '''Freedom Year' Legacy Year Yearbook Year Hextracurricular Activities 'MirrorNet Broadcast Club' TBA 'Villain Club' TBA Tropes (shout-out to spades for inspiring me to include this in the pages of my ocs ! '' ����)'' *'The 40's:' Her current hair designs (along with some old art) are based off victory rolls, which is a popular hairstyle often worn by women during the 1940s. *'Admiring the Abomination:' She enjoys reading eldritch horror literature and has a fascination with dangerous beasts. *'Adorkable:' 'She'll ramble on and on about her interests. *'Affectionate Nickname: Commonly referred to as "Cybs" or "Cyb" by her close friends. *'Amazing Technicolor Population:' Her skin is a pale shade of purple, but this is was a result of the magic Verochka used on her. *'Amicable Exes:' She's on speaking terms with Kaden Radcliffe, her ex-boyfriend. **While Kaden is unaware of this, Cybelle still cares for him deeply and worries about him a lot (mostly due to how much the disappearance of Everett took a toll on him). *'Amnesia Identity:' Cybelle was once a girl named Anastasia who was kidnapped by a witch, then later brainwashed into believing she's the daughter of said witch. Technically she has amnesia, seeing as she has no recollection of her previous life before being Cybelle, though fragments of her old past may come to her from time to time. *'Appeal to Tradition:' She's excited to fulfill her role as the next witch in her destined story. *'Author Avatar:' Cybelle was originally written as my EAHsona! Basically I'd written her as if I was a student at Ever After High. I guess she still shares a lot of my traits in her current incarnation but I've since upgraded her to an actual character rather than a fanon persona of myself. *'Bad Powers, Good People:' As per destiny, she was trained to use her magic for evil, however she's generally a good person who's more than willing to use her magic to benefit other people. *'Beauty Mark:' It's right above her lip, on the right side of her face. *'Berserk Button:' Her breakup with her current ex-boyfriend Kaden resulted in her burning down a chunk of the Enchanted Forest. **Also, when she eventually finds out about her past and the truth about her "mother"... *'Bi the Way:' She's bisexual, having pursued romantic endeavors with students who're male, female, or neither/both. Currently she's in a relationship with Jacqueline Tempest. *'Birds of a Feather:' With Alhexandria Enchant and Scylla van Der Zee , who are both witches like Cybelle. **With Proserpina Faustus, who shares her interest in frightening and odd things that would otherwise unnerve most people. *'Black Magic:' Uses a combination of dark and light magic; she's even capable of clairvoyance and fire-related magics, but the latter she's only capable of when she's in a state of strong emotions. *'The Cassandra:' Played with. Due to the way her clairvoyance works, many people don't tend to take her visions seriously. *'Cloudcuckoolander:' She's rather eccentric and shows an immense enthusiasm for unconventional things, particularly eldritch horror and esotericism. *'Dark and Troubled Past:' TBA *'Dark Is Not Evil:' She mainly dresses in dark attire and is rather intimidating in general, but she's genuinely a kind-hearted person (albeit with some chaotic tendencies). *'Dark Magical Girl' *'Deadpan Snarker:' She's accustomed to speaking with a sharp-tongue, especially with Glaucio Pedroso (in a friendly way) and Feliks Nikolaev (in a hostile way). *'Defrosting Ice Queen:' She has a rather cold and aloof exterior. *'Determinator' *'Disappeared Dad:' Her mother claims that her father left them before she was born. She's lying, by the way. *'Everybody Hates Mathematics:' It's her most hated school subject. *'Exotic Eye Designs:' The irises of her eyes are gold while the sclerae are black. *'Facial Markings:' She has painted dots under her eye. *'Fake Memories:' She was raised by Verochka to believe that she was always her child and that she had a childhood under her influence as her "mother", but in actuality her memories were planted in her mind by Verochka herself. *'The Fashionista: '''Her love of fashion manifests through her own stylish attire (she also lists Fashion Design as her favorite class). *'Femme Fatalons:' She has black-painted, claw-like nails. *'Generation Xerox: Her physical appearance is basically the splitting image of her mother, which includes the pale purple skin, pointed ears, unique eyes, and even the facial markings. She also possesses powerful magic like her mother. **The reason she strongly resembles her mother is because her mother kidnapped her when she was a little girl and used her own magic on her, altering the girl's appearance in her likeness in the process. *'''Girl Posse: See Birds of a Feather '(with Alhexandria and Scylla). Also with Iolanta Feyanova and Célestine Charming. *'Glory Seeker: While not on the same level as her mother, she still wants to become one of, if not the most powerful witch in the realm of Ever Afer. *'Graceful Ladies Like Purple:' Her primary colors are shades of purple. *'Goth Girl Knows Magic:' The usual theme of her attire can be described as "gothic", and she's also a witch who possesses powerful magic. *'Irony:' She's extremely proud of her magical witch heritage and greatly admires her mother, but in reality she was never a natural-born witch and the mother she venerates so much is actually the woman who kidnapped her and killed her aunt. **Also shows in her interactions with Feliks Nikolaev, her fellow story-mate who dislikes her because she's the daughter of the witch from their destiny. In reality, they're each other's long-lost sibling. *'Interspecies Relationship:' She's a witch who's currently in a relationship with Jacqueline Tempest, who is the child of the Jabberwock, a chimeric, dragon-like beast. *'Lady of Black Magic' *'Light Feminine and Dark Feminine:' Cybelle is the Dark Feminine to Célestine and Iolanta's Light Feminine. *'Lovable Alpha Bitch:' Despite being a generally good person, she has no problem with acting like a wicked bitch towards others (though she usually plays up this act for shits and giggles). *'Magic Wand: '''She wields a wand made of twisted hawthorn wood, which is adorned with various gemstones. *'Manic Pixie Dream Girl:' She could be considered one to Jacqueline Tempest. *'Meaningful Name:' See '''Punny Name'. *'Mood-Swinger:' "Capricious" is one of her defining traits, which manifests itself in how quickly her mood can change from her usual upbeat perkiness to rather dramatic melancholy. *'Nightmare Fetishist:' She shows a fascination with eldritch horror-related literature and the macabre. *'Odd Friendship:' With Glaucio Pedroso. *'Oracular Urchin:' Her form of clairvoyance allows her to see into different possibilities in the future, causing her to know more than she wants to and/nor needs to know. *'Playing with Fire:' Her discovery of her pyrokinetic abilities leads her to practice her fire magic whenever she can, though she's never had successful results. *'Perky Goth:' When people see past her aloofness, they'll notice that Cybelle is actually rather outgoing and upbeat. *'Plucky Girl:' Though she can be moody, she's more-or-less energetic and spirited (especially when she's in the company of her close friends). *'Pointy Ears': A nod to her witch status. *'Punny Name:' Her name "Cybelle" is a French and Greek name meaning "mother of all gods", but it sounds like the name "Sybil", which means "prophetess" (an allusion to her clairvoyance). *'Savvy Guy, Energetic Girl:' Regardless of their relationship, Cybelle is the Energetic Girl to Kaden's Savvy Guy. *'Seer:' Her clairvoyance makes her this, even if she can't completely see into the future. *'Scarf of Asskicking:' 'One of her original renditions features her with a scarf. *'Stepford Smiler: She's quite upbeat and smiles from ear to ear, but she's internally a mess who experiences immense stress and anxiety. *'The Stoic:' She tends to give off the impression that she's aloof and cold towards other people, but below that exterior she's more of a Plucky Girl than she lets on. *'Strong Family Resemblance:' With Feliks Nikolaev – they have an uncanny resemblance with their similar facial structures and shapes, birth/beauty marks in the same spot above their lips, and their similar nose shapes. This makes more sense when one considers the truth behind Cybelle's true identity. *'Supernatural Gold Eyes:' See Exotic Eye Designs. *'Supernatural Is Purple:' The colors associated with Cybelle, who is a witch, are varying shades of purple. *'Symbol Motif Clothing:' The concepts for her design features eyes (alluding to her clairvoyance) and stars (a reference to her interest in astrology and fate). *'Two Aliases, One Character:' It's later revealed that Cybelle and Anya, who is the long-lost twin sister of her enemy Feliks Nikolaev, are the same person. *'Verbal Tic:' Though it's not unusual seeing as it's ingrained in the lexicon of Ever After High, Cybelle sees no problem in overusing "spella" and "hex" in her everyday speech. **This rubs off of on Kaden, much to both of their chagrin. *'Villainous Cheekbones:' She isn't actually "villainous" in personality, though her destiny has her as the story's main villain. *'Vitriolic Best Buds:' With Glaucio. *'Wicked Witch: '''Her mother, Verochka, plays this role well. It's also the trope of the character role she's meant to fulfill in her destiny. *'You Gotta Have Blue Hair:' Her hair is dark purple. Quotes Trivia *Cybelle was originally the EAH-sona and self-insert version of the user who created her, '''amatoresx'. **She's now more of the spiritual successor and incarnation of a very old and now-deleted original character named Hexe Böse, who was written to be the daughter of the the witch from Hansel and Gretel before the introduction of Ginger Breadhouse in Ever After High canon. **Cybelle's fairy tale, The Witch, shares many similarities with Hansel and Gretel. *Cybelle's birthday falls on the same day as the Wiccan holiday Samhain, or All Hallow's Eve (also known as Halloween in the US and several other countries). *She considers herself to not be bound to any binary gender-related structures; she refers to herself as nonbinary and presents herself as both feminine and androgynous. *Her personality type is ENTP. *Her temperament is the Choleric-Melancholic combination. *Her favorite season is autumn. Category:Witches Category:The Witch Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Russian Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Primary OCs Category:Commoners Category:Bisexual Category:Work in progress Category:Nonbinary